Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a liquid discharge apparatus and a method for producing a piezoelectric actuator for the liquid discharge apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an ink-jet head for an ink-jet printer is known, which serves as a liquid discharge apparatus for discharging ink onto a recording medium while moving in the scanning direction. The known ink-jet head includes, in some cases, a nozzle plate which is formed with a plurality of nozzles, a channel forming member which is formed with a plurality of pressure chambers, and a plurality of piezoelectric elements which are provided corresponding to the plurality of pressure chambers on the upper surface of the channel forming member.
The plurality of nozzles, which are formed for the nozzle plate, are arranged in two arrays. Further, the plurality of pressure chambers and the plurality of piezoelectric elements are also arranged in two arrays corresponding to the arrangement of the plurality of nozzles. Individual electrodes of the respective piezoelectric elements are arranged on the lower side of a piezoelectric film. Traces (lead electrodes) are connected to the individual electrodes. Each of the traces is led out from the corresponding individual electrode to an area disposed between the two piezoelectric element arrays along with the direction orthogonal to the nozzle arrangement direction. Each of trace members is joined to the area disposed between the two piezoelectric element arrays on the upper surface of the channel forming member. The trace members are electrically connected to the plurality of traces led out from the plurality of individual electrodes.
The ink-jet head is known such that the trace, which is connected to each of the individual electrodes, is led out to the area disposed between the two piezoelectric element arrays on the upper surface of the channel forming member, and the trace member is joined to the area. In the case of this structure, it is necessary that the two piezoelectric element arrays should be arranged while being separated from each other in order to secure the joining area with respect to the trace member on the upper surface of the channel forming member. In accordance therewith, the distance between the two nozzle arrays is also increased. According to the knowledge of the inventors, if the distance between the two nozzle arrays is increased, various problems arise. For example, when the reciprocating movement is performed in the scanning direction of the ink-jet head, the distance of movement is lengthened in one time movement (also referred to as “path”). Further, when the ink-jet head is attached while being inclined, the deviation is increased between the landing positions of the ink to be discharged from the two nozzle arrays respectively. Further, a problem also arises such that the size of the nozzle plate is increased, which results in the increase in the cost.